When All Is Said And Done
by DulciMor
Summary: Robin is dead, Zelena is dead, Regina is stuck with baby Robyn (not that she minds), and the Queen and her thief have returned to Storybrooke. Why are they back? And why is Queenie keeping secrets? Regina said her hapoy ending had Robin in it, could it still?
1. Chapter 1 Like Poison

(A/N: I am new to writing here so I am rubish at formatting. I'll get it though, I am persistent.)

Regina Mills knee loss, she knew pain. She understood it and knew the best ways to cause it. Death and despair seemed to run like poison in her blood. Henry had been her antidote. Her son, her sweet little prince. The cane Robin with his charming smile and wonderful personality. He and his son had given new meaning to her life when her son was not there. Now, Henry is home and healthy, but her other boys are not. Roland had left. Back with the rest of the Merry Men in the Enchanted Forest. Her heart broke every time she thought of why he wasn't with her.

Robin's death shattered her. He wasn't even dead, really. No, death had been too escapable. Instead, his soul had been obliterated; no after life and no moving on. Just...gone. And to say Regina blamed herself would be an understatement. It was her fault, she knew that. He died to protect her, after all. The saddest thing though, they'd never said I love you.

A shrill cry broke her from her thoughts. That would be the baby. Robyn, she was called. In honor of her hero father, the one who died to save her aunt. The one she'd never know, but who loved her all the same.

"I'm coming honey," Regina murmurs, rushing over to the cribbed looking over at the fussy baby. The child was just over 5 months and Regina could see so much of her father in her already. Her mother, too. Another stab of emotion cut her as she thought of Zelena. She was dead as well. Though, she had chosen to leave, rather than being forced, as Robin was. She couldn't do it anymore, Zelena had told her a month before. Truthfully, Regina understood her sister's decision, she had felt the same. However, she knew she had too much to live for. Henry, Roland, baby Robin and even the Charming's in all their sickly-sweet notions of hope and love. But still, she understood her sister's wish for it all to be over.

Picking up the child, she cradled her small head in the crook of her arm. The day before Zelena had...ended things, she had come to Regina with a screaming Robyn in her arms. Before Regina could say anything, the baby was placed in her arms and Zelena disappeared in a cloud of emerald smoke. Regina never saw her again.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" She whispered to the child still hiccuping in her arms. "Are we hungry? Or do we need a change?" In answer, Regina sees her niece's face scrunch up. "Change it is then." A small smile graces her tired features as she moves to the changing table.

Once Robyn is changed, she is once more scooped into Regina's embrace. She carries the now clean baby into her room. It's a routine of theirs. One they'd acquired over the past months. In the night, whenever Robyn woke, Regina would tend to her and then she'd take her to bed with her. At first she had done it because it was easier to have the child closer for when she woke again. Now, she just like having her near.

"Mom!"

Regina jolts awake at the sound of her son calling her. That movement jostles Robyn, who was sprawled out on her chest. The infant lets out a whimper but doesn't wake.

"Henry?" She asks quietly, her eyes searching the dim-lit room. "What's wrong?" A small noise alerts her to where he is standing in her doorway. The look on his face has her heart racing and she tightens her hold on Robyn. Henry-much like herself-is not one to beat around the bush, so she knows she won't have to pry to gain answers. As it were, her son speaks.

"The Queen And Robin Hood are going to have a baby."

Regina sucks in her breath. Baby Robyn let's out a loud cry. Regina wants to follow suit.

"How-how do you know, Henry?" She asks instead. Henry doesn't deign a reply.

"Because I told him." The voice sends shivers down Regina's spine as she tries to shush Robyn. With a flick of her wrist, she conjures a warm bottle and presses it into the child's mouth. Once she has settled down, Regina looks up and stares at herself.

"Queenie? What are you doing here? How are you here?" Regina fires questions at her 'twin', but is still unable to ask the one that is on the top of her tongue. "Is it true?" She finally asks, "are you and...Robin pregnant?" Queenie only smiles and Regina knows. Queenie is pregnant. With Robin's baby. Regina could have laughed at the irony of it. Even her other-darker-half could have a baby with Robin. She really couldn't win, could she?

"I'm happy for you. " it takes all her energy not to let her emotions slip or her voice crack when she says this. "For both of you," She adds as an afterthought.

"Thank you, Regina." Regina sharply inhales at the sound of his accented voice.

"You're welcome, Robin"

It hurt. God, seeing him with his arm around Queenie made her want to scream. Or cry. For now, she'd ask them,

"Sorry, no offense, but why are you here?"

TBC...

So? Was it great? Let me know. I'll do a chapter 2 soon.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Thank you to all of you who have read thus far. Let me know you thoughts)

Regina Mills hated mornings. Odd considering she had to wake up early to get to the Mayor's office. Still, Regina hated mornings and this one was no exception.

"So," Regina said, placing the last dish on the table, "how far along are you?"

"2 and a half months," Queenie seemed to be glowing as she said this. A small stab of guilt hit Regina as she thought about how much she resented her other half. It wasn't Queenie's fault her Robin was alive. It wasn't her fault that she could have his child while Regina was alone.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Henry exclaimed, oblivious to his mother's pain. She really couldn't blame him, she would be happy too. Don't get it wrong, Regina was overjoyed that at least part of herself could have a happy ending. She just wished it had been her. Since it couldn't be her, she'd decided that she would do anything to make sure Queenie and her Robin would always be happy.

"Thank you, Henry. That means a lot from you." Henry smiled warmly at Queenie and picked up his fork, digging into his breakfast. The other 3 adults followed suit and soon the room was silent. Save the sound of scraping silverware against plates. After a moment, the other male at the table spoke.

"Regina, is that his-my daughter?" Robin asked, gesturing to the baby sleeping peacefully in her carrier beside Regina. The breath left Regina as though she had been punched. What was she supposed to say? Yes Robin, this is your dead counterpart's daughter who he conceived with my (then) revenge-crazy sister. That would not go over well.

"Yes," they both looked up, Queenie arched her brow. "What? Isn't it obvious? Regina, he knows about the child. Both of them." Her heart fell into her stomach. What the hell was she going to do? What did they want her to do?

"Yes, Robin," she tells him quietly, "this is his daughter...Robyn." Robin stares at her for a moment.

"Isn't that a bit, ah, a tad narcissistic?" Regina frowned at him. "Naming one's daughter after himself, I mean." He elaborates as though what he said was okay. Then again, he wouldn't have known that Robin was dead before he could name his daughter. Fate was a bitch.

"He was dead when she was named. My-" a tilt of the head from Queenie had Regina correcting herself. "Our sister named Robyn in honor of her father. For the sacrifices he made to protect the ones he loved." Her voice hitched at that and she closed her eyes to stop the impending tears. She would NOT cry. Weakness was not a luxury she could afford anymore.

"I'm sorry," Robin looks sincere and Regina finds that she believes him. After a moment she hears Robin take a breath, "can I hold her?" He sounds so timid that Regina almost smiles. He sounded so much like her Robin in that second. She hears a chair move and looks over to see her son standing up.

"Mom, is it okay if I go see Ma today?" Leave it to her son to make an awkward situation a little less awkward.

"Sure, honey,"

"Sure, sweetheart,"

Regina looks over at Queenie who flushes a bit under her gaze.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she told Regina, fidgeting with them hem of her burgundy sleeve. Regina nods. She really couldn't blame Queenie. Once a mother always a mother. Turning once more to Henry, she finds him with a small grin on his face.

Thanks, Moms," both Regina and Queenie chuckle lightly as Henry leaves the kitchen. Well that was...

"Awkward," Queenie finished with a small smile. Regina tilts her head and Queenie sniffs. "We were the same person for-"

"Don't you dare-"

"A long tome," Queenie finished, "I do know how you think, Regina."

"I suppose you do," Regina agrees, looking over at Robin who has stayed silent. She takes a breath, looks from Robin to her daughter. Niece, she corrects, mentally scolding herself. She looks from Robin to her niece. "She's asleep," she explained apologetically. Robin dips his head, but Regina doesn't miss the look of disappointment that flickers across his face. "But," she adds "your daughter is a heavy sleeper." Robin's head jolts up and his eyes meet hers. Gratitude shines in there ocean depths.

"Thank you," He told her pushing back his chair. Regina reached down into the carrier and pulled the baby to her chest. She made a small sound but as Regina had said, kept sleeping.

"Here," Regina walked around the table and settled the baby into...into Robin's arms. She couldn't bring herself to call this Robin the baby's father. He wasn't, no matter what he or Queenie thought. He looked down and a smile lit up his face. Regina stepped back and watched him with Robyn.

"Hello, little one," She heard him coo softly. "Aren't you beautiful?"

As she watched the touching scene, Regina felt a presence beside her. Turning, she locked eyes with Queenie. They shared a look. Regina walked out of the kitchen.

"Thank you, Regina," Queenie said, following after her. They stand silently for a moment before Regina replied.

"Of course. I can't very well keep them apart." The edge in her voice doesn't go unnoticed and Regina cleared her throat. "What I meant-" Queenie cuts her off.

"I get it, this is hard for you. It's hard for Robin and I too. However, That little girl is all you have left of your Robin. It makes sense that you would be protective." Regina threw a look. Where had that come from?

"You sounds like the Cricket," she retorted, trying to steer the subject away from herself. The Queen is not easily swayed. She was Regina's other half after all, they lived for trouble.

"Really, Regina, distracting me won't be easy. But since you've done me such a kindness in letting us stay with you, I'll return the favor." Regina let out a breath. "And," drawled the Queen, "I'll give. You a secret." Regina's eyes widened at Queenie. She hadn't been expecting that. The other woman smirked.

'Okay, then spill." Regina implored, eying Queenie auspiciously. What could she tell her that Regina didn't already know?

"What if I told you that I was Zelena?"

(A/N: I could stop...)

"No," blood roared in Regina's ears. This was not happening. It was all a dream. A nightmare she'd wake up from. Queenie laughed.

"Your right. I'm not Zelena." Regina stayed silent. "Let me just tell you dear, the look on your face was priceless."

"Shut up, Queenie." Regina snapped venomously. Queenie rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. Regina shook her head.

"Well I do have a secret. No, before you ask, I am not going to surprise you with any plans involving supposedly dead green sisters and actually dead ex-wives. Those are too unoriginal." Regina frowned. "Fine, I'll tell you. But," she paused and a look crossed her face "you have to swear you won't tell anyone." Regina felt herself shiver. Déjà vu was no joke.

"I'm not Snow, Queenie, I can keep secrets. Now, tell me before I loose my temper and incinerate you."

The Queen smiled and leaned over to whisper in her ear...

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3 The Queen’s Secret

(A/N: Thank you for all the kind words, they have made me so happy. I can't wait to write more for you people.)

The Queen did not show weakness. It had been drilled into her as a child not to show it. Love is weakness, pain is weakness. Human nature was the greatest weakness of all. As the Queen, all her subjects saw was the cruel shell.

Now, things were different. She wasn't a monarch or frightened girl. Despite this, she was still tentative to show her true self around others. Even sharing secrets with her other half made her tense. Ironic considering they used to be the same person. No matter, she had come to deliver this secret. She'd be damned if she let her fear deter her.

"I am going to die."

Her words were met with silence. Regina stared at her as though he were mad. She probably was, but that was irrelevant.

"Your joking," Regina sounded so sure. The Queen wished she could reassure her. She wished she could reassure herself. Alas, that was not the case.

"I'm going to die," she declared again, more forcefully this time. "And before you go all hero, I'll let you know. There is no way to stop it. I'm destined to die. It was foreseen by a certain sparkle moth." The Queen topped back her head dramatically, "God, I hate fairies!"

Her other half sat there, stunned. Ha! It was so rare that anyone caught the Evil Queen (Ex-Evil Queen, now) in a moment like this. Stupefied. The Queen would have laughed had the moment not been at her own expense.

"How?" Regina looked her over; a general assessing his soldier for deadly wounds. She wouldn't find any. The Queen kept her body perfectly blemish free. She was, after all, a Queen and her body a precious temple meant for worship.

"How what, Regina?" The Queen cringed, she needed to get this over with.

"How are you going to die? Why is there no way to save you? And why the hell doesn't your Robin know?" The Queen's eyes widened. Shit. Leave it to her other self to screw the whole plan up. Ah, the perils of having a conversation with one's self.

"I AM dying. The question should be, when will I die. As for questions 2 and 3, neither concerns you." Regina snorted, though, she was anything but amused. The Queen could understand that. She'd have the same reaction if roles were reversed.

"Then why, pray tell, are you letting me in on this little secret?" Regina stood up and began pacing the floor. That made the Queen want to throw up.

"Because," she grabbed Regina's wrist as the woman passed her. Regina tried to pull away, the Queen held infighter. "I need your help in keeping it." Her haze was intense as it bore into Regina's. She stared back.

"What about your unborn child?" Regina asked . There it was. The Queen has been anticipating tgis question. Regina really needed to work on unpredictability.

"No matter what happens to me, this child will survive. I've found a way to give her her best chance," a sad smile grew on the Queen's fave as she spoke. She had no doubt that her daunted would survive. She knew that her daughter would always be happy and loved. Her baby would be okay.

"So, it's a girl then," Regina's words are a statement. Looks who is quick on the uptake!

"Yes, but Robin doesn't know," the Queen lowered her voice a bit more. "We wanted to wait until he child as born, but I can sense her magic. It's powerful; more powerful even, then that of Emma Swan." A fierce pride filled her.

"How is that possible?" Lord! Why did she ask so many questions? Honestly.

"The answer is simple. The product of true love is powerful. But even more powerful is the love of soulmates. Those who's fates were written in the sands of time." She flashed a toothy grin. "Besides, compared to soulmates, true loves are common. I truly love this beautiful gown. Doesn't mean we are soul bound. It binds me in other ways, if you know what I mean."

"I think I get it, Queenie." Regina tried to brush off the statement, the Queen knew she did. Soulmates were more powerful then true loves. They both knew she wasn't succeeding.

"Now," said, abruptly, the Queen, "let us get to business." She had to do this now, before it was to late.

"And what business would that be, Milady?" Oh, hell. What did she do to make the universe despise her? Okay, maybe she knew, but still. What was she to do now? She needed to speak to Regina. Alone. The woman who, as soon as she saw Robin (with Robyn) had gone to fetch the child. She now held the babe close to her chest. She was and would be, a great mother. The Queen smiled. Now, back to the problem at hand.

"The business of drinking margaritas poolside, of course," proclaimed the Queen. At Regina's raised eyebrow, the Queen realized her error. "After I've had the baby," she amended, rubbing her barely-there-baby-bump.

"Tell me, Queenie, Regina piped, "in all the years we've, hm, been aquatinted, I've never known you to drink margaritas. When do you drink them again?" That little-

"Why, Regina dear, I've already told you. I drink them poolside." Regina smiled, as did Robin.

The Queen looked at them, a well of emotions stirring within her. This could have been theirs. This house, this child growing inside of her. It could have been yours too, had she not split the two of you apart. That nagging voice pesters at her. Shut up. But am I wrong?

Pushing away the voice, the Queen looked at her other self and Robin. That could have been Regina and her Robin. Holding that baby, planning for the future. If Regina agrees to the favor, she might have just that. Her happy ending.

A pain suddenly Spears into the Queen and she doubles over. Robin is at her side in a moment. Coherent thought is fleeting. Images and thoughts buzz around her mind like bees. Like yellow and black bees. The ones that make that annoying buzzing noise. Oh, the stars are pretty. Wish I could jump into them and swim away:

"What is wrong with her?!" A fat off voice screamed. No screaming. The stars were supposed to be peaceful.

The stars shut off. The world went black.

TBC...

(Hmm, I am waiting to see how long it takes for someone to guess my plot...)

-Dulci


	4. Chapter 4 Hormones?

**(A/N: thank you for your kind words. Give me your thoughts?)**

Regina Mills detested surprises. Ever since she was a girl and Cora had ' _surprised_ ' her with extravagant balls. Balls where she was paraded around in front of all of the nobles. She had hated them. When she was older, surprises meant being off her guard. The last 2 surprises she'd gotten had changed her life. One-babyRobyn-for the better. And then, there was the other. The one that-

"Robin," his name was murmured, inaudibly, from the lips of Queenie. The man in question was sat beside the bed. Queenie was so small in that bed. Her face pale, eyes red and tired. Robin took her hand.

"My love," Robin whispered, his eyes fixed on Queenie. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Robin," Queenie assured with a small smile. Regina opened her mouth, about to disagree. A look was thrown at her. Don't. She frowened. Dark eyes widened pleadingly. Please? A small sigh escaped Regina's lips. The Queen's secret was safe with her.

"Need I remind you that you were writhing in pain not long ago?" His voice is stern, adamant that Queenie not lie to him. He knew her so well. Much like _her_ Robin. Robin, who knew her better than anyone.

"Really, Thief," Queenie tried to pull herself into a sitting position. Shocker, she failed. Robin reached out and grabbed her shoulders gently. A pout formed on Queenie's lips. Regina snorted.

"The two of you are worse than Snow and Charming." Queenie jerked from her outlaw's hold. A smirk flitted onto Regin's mouth. Angering herself was fun.

"Excuse you," Queenie snapped, her eyes glittering dangerously. "We," She thrusted a hand in Robin's direction, "are nothing like those love-sick poodles." Regina could almost see the fireball forming in her other half's hand. Might as well goon.

"Well, you do have the poodle part down," she declared. Her gaze landed on Robin, her smile faltered. Taking a breath, she continued; "the way that one watches you and follows you around, anyone would assume he was your watch dog."

"That must be a trait among forest-smelling thieves," Regina paled, the Queen continued. "I seem to remember a certain someone following us around for a whole year before we have them the time of day." She sounded proud. And she didn't get it, did she? Couldn't she see that it was hard enough? Did she have to bring up the missing year, too?

"Maybe it is," she said instead. It was true. Mostly. For Robin hadn't been the only one to pine back then. Though, she was more...subtle, with her ways. If you call rude words and fire-filled threats, pinning. She did. As did Queenie, as they both well knew.

"Your talking about the other realm version of me." The outlaw's statement catches both women off guard.

"Of course," bluntly stares Queenie, "He was after all, her soulmate." Was. Not is. Was.

Robin nodded. Regina (and, she suspected the Queen, too) could tell that he wanted to ask more questions. Questions that she wasn't sure she wanted to answer.

"Robin? Would you be a dear and get me a glass of water?" Really? Was that the best Queenie could do? Regina could have laughed at the flimsy excuse to get Robin away. Robin-of course-stood up. He turned to Regina. She shrugged, innocence written on her face.

"If you need anything, just scram," she told him. "And I'll run down and incinerate whoever dares startle my 'twin's' soulmate." They share a smile at that. Robin had been the only one to really get her humor. At least that hasn't changed.

When he left the room, Regina turned once more towards Queenie. She was staring at Regina. Assessing her for some reason. Regina stared back.

"So," Regina sat down in the now vacated chair.

"So," Queenie repeated. She looked tired. She could hide it from Robin. Blame it on the baby. Regina knew better.

"How are you feeling?" Queenie took a breath, "really feeling?" She stayed silent. "Queenie," now Regina was losing patience. Queenie needed _her,_ not the other way around.

"Either tell me what you want," Regina glared at Queenie. "Or you don't. Either way is fine. But make your choice, I don't have all day. I do have things to do, you know." Her voice was edged with steel.

"I need you to become me." Regina laughed. Laughed because, did she not realize that they were once the same person?

"Do you realize," Regina paused, "that we are technically the same person? I am you. You are me. We are one." Regina gestured between them. The only physical difference between them was-

"No, Regina," Queenie took Regina's hand. She placed it over her stomach. Oh. Oh, no. Regina shook her head. This woman was crazy. Nope.

"You have to be joking," Regina breathed, disbelieving. Queenie could not be serious. She was not serious. Queenie then placed her hand on Regina's flat stomach. Definitely a joke.

"I need you to become me, Regina," Queenie told her again. "I need you to be mother to this child and soulmate to Robin." Her voice wavered, she was trying hard not to cry. "I need you to be what I am not. What I can never be." She's whispering, nearly sobbing. Regina does nothing but stare. When she woke up to see Queenie in her room this morning, this had not been what she was expecting.

"Regina?" Robin rushed to her side, plopping the water glass on the night stand. His hand caressed her forehead, feeling for the heat that had been there an hour before.

"Hormones," Queenie told him, batting at his hand. Hormones indeed. The ones that make you bat crazy. She did have those. Robin nodded, handing Queenie the glass. She took a sip before handing it back to Robin. 

"What were you two talking about while I was gone?" His question was directed at Regina.

"I was telling Queenie that she needed to rest." She glared at the woman, Queenie glared back.

"I agree," Robin told Queenie, pointedly.

Queenie chuckled. She was not amused, both of them could tell. Neither was Regina. She was thinking of what Queenie had told her. What she had asked of her. Could she really have another chance with Robin?

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. Who was there? What the hell did they want? Standing up, Regina faced Queenie and her Robin.

"I'll be back," she told them through a sigh. She was really done with people. "I'm coming!" Called Regina to the person now pounding on the door.

"Who is-Roland?"

Regina looked at the boy before her. The boy who launched himself into her arms as soon as he saw her.

"Gina," he whispered against her shoulder. I misseded you, Gina." Dampness seeped through her shirt. Her Roland was crying.

"Roland, baby, what's wrong?" He said nothing, only curled further info her.

"You-you l-left me," he stuttered. "You promise you never leave and you did!" His teary brown eyes found hers. Regina felt her heart fracture. She had missed him as well. But she'd not promised him any such thing.

"Honey," She soothes gently, "When did I promise you that?" The boy frowned.

"Don't you member, Gina? You told me in the forest. When I was with my Papa's Merry Men." Now that was strange.

"The Enchanted Forest?" She questioned. Something was off with his story.

"Yep, you told me that I was gettin' a new baby sister. You said I was gonna have two baby sisters soon!" Regina tensed. It wasn't her that had spoken to Roland. But she knew who it was. And sweet Roland, oblivious to her thoughts, asked; "can I meet my baby sisters?"

 **TBC...**

 **Thought? Questions, concerns...chocolate?**


	5. Chapter 5 a child’s sweet soul

**(A/N: Jello everyone, can't wait to see what you think.)**

Roland Locksley understood a lot. Much more than any kid his age should. He had witnessed so much in his short life. But, there was one thing that befuddled him. Well..two things.

"Gina?" He questioned. The lady with the pretty red dress looked over at him. Roland scrunched up his face. The lady was one of the things he couldn't understand. She looked like his Gina. But she wasn't the same. That's what his Gina told him. Now, Gina was with his sister upstairs. He was left with other Gina.

"What is it, sweetheart?" She sounded like Gina, Roland thought. She smelled like her too. He looked at her with puzzled eyes.

"Why does my Papa not member me?" Other Gina's eyes got big. Roland would have laughed had he not been so sad. Sad because Papa didn't know him. Sad that he wasn't the same no more. He hears a noise;

"Oh, Roland," other Gina whispered, coming to his side. He had wanted to ask this question since walking into the big house. When he had walked in with Gina, he had seen Papa. Calling his name, the little boy had squirmed in Gina's arms. She held firm.

"I'm sorry, baby," she told him as she pulled him into her arms. "But that man isn't your Papa." Roland pulled away from her. His Gina had said the same thing before the baby had started to scream. Promising she'd talk later, she-and Papa-had run up the stairs.

"Yes he is!" Roland cried. Why was she lying, Roland wondered. His Gina never lied. Other Gina shook her head.

"No, he isn't, Roland," she sounded sad. She took him over to the couch and sat him down. Kneeling before him, she took his hands in hers.

"That man's name is Robin," she began softly, her thumb rubbing circles over the back of his hand. This relaxed the child and Gina smiled a little as she continued. "I know it's weird because he looks and acts like your Papa, but Roland, your Papa is gone. You know that. Remember when we said goodbye to him at the funeral?" Roland nodded, tears sliding down his cheeks. Yes, he membered saying bye to Papa. But Papa was there with them! Upstairs with Gina! He opened his mouth to tell her this. "This Robin may look like Papa, but he isn't." Roland tried to wrap his little mind around this. The man looked like Papa. He sounded like Papa. His name was the same as Papa's! How was he not Papa?

"How do you know, Other Gina?" He knew that no matter what, he could trust Gina. She always told the rtrurh.

"I know because I was there when your Papa died," the words are whispered and now there are tears streaming down both there faces. Roland couldn't think. He couldn't do anything but cry as the other Gina pulled him to her chest. She held him close and whispered into his ear. She told him that Papa was still with him, in his heart. She told him that Papa would always love and protect him. He would see Papa again one day, she whispered. Not for a long time though, she added.

When he was all cried out, he looked up at other Gina. Her pretty eyes looked all puffy and red. Roland put a hand to her face, wiping away the remnants of her tears.

"Is everything alright down here?" The voice caused both of them to sit up. There, standing in the doorway was Papa. No, not Papa, Robin. Robin stood in the doorway, Gina behind him. Roland stared at them. His-Robin and Gina.

Roland thought back to a time when it was just him his Papa and Gina and Henry. When they ated ice cream and play games and was a family. Now, his Papa was gone. In his place, a man who looked like him, but wasn't him at all.

"Yes, everything is fine," he heard other Gina say. "I just had to clear up a misunderstanding that Roland had." Roland sees her look at Gina. Gina gasps.

"Oh!" She looked at Roland, her eyes sad. "I understand," she moved from around Robin's shoulder and she is holding something. The baby. Roland feels a bit excited. That's his baby sister. He met he half way and Peres at the baby. So small, he thought.

"Hello," Roland said, waving a hand at the baby. The thing didn't move. "Hello," he tried again. Still nothing. He frowned, not very smart.

"She can't talk yet, darling," Gina told him, waking to where the other Gina was sitting.

"Too small to do a lot," chimed another voice. Robin. Roland turned to face him. He looked him up and down, trying to find stuff that was different from his Papa. He couldn't find nothing.

"I'm Roland," he put his hand out to shake Robin's hand. Like he had seen Papa and sometimes Gina do when they met people. Robin took it and shook his hand.

"Hello, Roland. I'm Robin, at your service," he gave a small bow. Roland couldn't help giggling. He heared Gina (or other Gina) chuckle behind him. "I've heard so much about you," Robin took the opertunity to crouch at Roland's level. "I've heard so much about you. Is it true that you are the Queen's bravest knight?" He asked with a grin. Roland grinned back.

"I am," he agreed. "Gina sayed so!" He turned, finding both Ginas watching him. They both smiled.

"You are indeed!" His Gina exclaimed. Roland puffed out his chest as he turned back to Robin.

"See? I told you! I'm Gina's most bravest knight ever!" Everyone laughed and Roland felt happiness in his heart.

He knew that this Robin wasn't his Papa, but maybe he could pretend? Only to himself. Not even Gina would know. He would think about that later, now he wanted to cuddle with his Gina. He walked to her and climbed beside her. Robin followed, sitting next to the other Gina. Roland wondered why he wasn't sitting with his Gina, but decided not to ask. As he curled into her, she ran her fingers through his curls.

"Roland, I have a question for you and I need you to answer it like a big boy." Roland nodded, he would. "Roland, how did you get here?"

 **TBC...**

 **(It is not easy writing from a child's prospective, I'll let you know. Also, I stil want chocolate...)**


	6. Chapter 6 Regina’s Realization

(A/N: guess who's back. Back again. Spoiler alert: it's me! Sorry it's been so long, I've been otherwise occupied.)

Regina Mills has a soft spot for children. Even during her reign of evil, she'd adored children. Drinking the potion that destroyed her womb had been one of the hardest things he had ever done. When she adopted Henry, he brought that softness to the surface. And contrary to popular belief, Regina had been a good mother to Henry. Curse and all. Now, she had two more children-neither from her own womb-and that soft spot was still there. As Robin had once said; "you have a soft spot for children...a mothers touch." And though this was true, she was still a Mills women; temperamental to a fault.

"Why won't you tell us, Roland?" Regina asked, eyes imploring. Roland stared at the floor, avoiding her eyes.

"'Cus the man told me not to tell nobody." Here we go again, she thought grudgingly. They'd been in an endless loop of the same conversation for the past five minutes. After asking How he had gotten there, Roland-sweet boy-kept telling her that he couldn't say. It was wearing on her nerves.

"Well, alright then, Roland," she said after a moment. She'd get her answers, just you wait.

"I sorry Gina," Roland told her, "but the man said he would take me back if I tell you." With that, a tear slipped down the little boy's dimpled cheek. Anger surged through her. Whoever this man was, he would pay dearly. No one made her son afraid and got away with it. Her son. The words floated through her mind. He was not hers. He belonged to a mother who's name had been tarnished by Regina's own sister. He belonged to a father who was the most wonderful person Regina ever knew. Now, the poor child was alone, he had no one to claim as his own. It was her fault. Both his parents deaths were caused by her. Directly or otherwise. Bile rose up but she swallowed it down. No matter what had happened, or what would happen, she would always love Roland. Her child by blood or choice, it didn't matter.

"Roland, sweetheart," soothed Regina as she ran her fingers through his wild curls. "Sweetheart, it's okay, I'm not mad at you. You are alright." Placing her hands on his cheeks and tipped up His head. "No matter what you do, I will always love you and protect you." She waited. Roland gave a watery smile and Regina felt her lips twitch up. Not a smile, but close.

"Okay," Roland have a small nod. Her heart nearly melted when he cuddled himself to her chest. Wonderful, perfect, Roland.

Looking up, Regina found two sets of eyes watching them. Queenie, with that ever-present look of calculation, was letting her gaze trail over Regina and Roland. Plotting, probably. Wondering how she would enact her plan. Testing Regina's loyalties, too. Would she go along with it? Regina knew those thoughts. Then there was the other set of eyes.

Robin, unlike Queenie, had a look full of sincerity plastered across his face. He was looking st them as though he was trying to understand. Understand how he (his other version) could have had this. She could read him well, seemed all Robins had that in common at least. They wore their emotions so clearly. The handsome face that almost always bore the weight of a dimpled smile. Those eyes that almost always sparkles with mirth. Good lord, he isn't your Robin! Her mind was screaming at her to remember this. He wasn't hers...not really. He was a wish and a gift to her other half.

"Can I help you?" Questioned Regina, her emotions locked behind her stone-like facade. "You both look like you are trying to stare holes through me. Is there a problem?" She knew she shouldn't get irritated at the two of them. But when had she ever been reasonable? The answer was simple. Never.

Queenie arched her brow, you can't hide, she seemed to say. I know you too well. Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing, Regina, dear," Queenie pulled herself up and glided towards Regina and Roland. A spark of pride lit in Regina when she saw how graceful her other half could still be, even while hiding her illness. "I'm merely wondering why you haven't haven't spoken to a certain pea-colored imp about Roland's little excursion," the distain in her voice was no shock to Regina. There had been a time when Regina/Queenie had been, for lack of a better world, infatuated with Rumple. Now, things were changed and both halves felt no such things for the man...beast.

"You really think that he would do something like that?" There was doubt in Regina's voice. When have you ever done something like that without getting something in return? Magic— especially magic that could take you to other realms—-had to come with a price.

"Not without his own gain, of course," Queenie said assuringly.

"I'm sorry laddies, but who is this he that you are so cryptically referring to?" Robin sounded perplexed and Regina had to bite back a chuckle.

" why me, of course!" Chirped a sickeningly irritating voice.

(Let me know if there's anything I can do to make this more interesting. Also, I'm trying to find a beta reader, so bare with my mistakes.)

Ps-sorry to anyone who who saw my mixup, I'm still learning. ;-()


	7. Chapter 7 Dark Flower

A/N: read and review!)

The Queen hated the Dark One. Hated him with a passion. He was the reason she—this included the other Regina—had went down the path of darkness. Teasing them with temptations of magic, of what it could do. It could get her away from her mother, he'd promised. Magic would ensure that no one ever hurt her in the ways that so many people had hurt her. It could secure her happy ending. She—naïve girl she had been—believed him. Let him darken her heart until there was nothing but black. She couldn't blame him for everything, she knew that. But, he was still a manipulative little ba-

"Aren't you going to say hello, dearie?" Yep she really hated him. He sounded like a scolding teacher.

"What do you want, Imp?" She sneered instead. Her magic was itching under her skin. She felt the need to throw a fire ball at his face. Of course, thanks to her baby, she could not. Her magic could be unpredictable when she got emotional. Thanks to the hormones, emotion was on overdrive. Stupid hormones!

"Testy, are we, your magesty?" He chided, grinning widely. The Queen scowled, preparing to retort.

"What do you want, Gold?" It was Regina who spoke, exasperation unbidden. She was enraged too, the Queen could tell, but for some reason she held back. Roland, thought Queenie. She was being civil for the sake of the adorable boy cuddled in her arms. That boy who watched the scene with intelligent eyes hidden behind unruly curls. She made a mental note to tell Regina to get him a haircut.

"Can't a teacher check up on his former pupil?? Or should I say pupils? The whole separating of oneself is a bit convoluted, even for me." Faux innocence was lathered on his face. Queenie, along with her counterpart, snorted. He thought he was funny. She really wanted to launch a fireball at his head.

"If it were anyone but you, Gold, I just night believe then." Regina turned to Roland, "Roland, sweetheart? How about you go to Henry's room and color? I know he has markers and paper in his desk." His attention drawn away, Roland grinned. A toothy thing that made both Regina's' heart melt.

"Kay, Gina," he waved at all the adults in the room. The little boy scampered up the stairs, blissfuly unaware of what he was leaving behind.

"Now. What do you want?" Regina sounded ready to spit fire and Queenie could help being proud. Yes they'd split, but Regina was still more 'good' then the Queen. At least she still had a bit of evil in there.

"As I told your other half," the Imp turned his glittering eyes on her, "I've come to check on you. Both of you." The note of concern in his voice almost sounded convincingly sincere. Though, the glint in his eyes spoke otherwise. He was concerned, but not for the reasons he pretended.

"Cut the act, Rumple. Everyone knows the only one you care about is Belle." She was growing more impatient as she waited for him to tell the true reason for his visit.

"Was that jealousy I detected, dearie?" He giggled.

"Don't flatter yourself. The only person I'm jealous of is the one that finally does you in." Her remark was met by a sniggering Regina.

"I do have to agree with her," Regina told them by way of apology.

Not bothering to respond to the jabs, Rumple waved his hand. Queenie braced herself, waiting for whatever punishment he would deal. Instead, she heard the room go quiet. Glancing around, she saw that both Regina and Robin were unmoving. Frozen like statues, eyes hollow and unblinking.

"Now that that has been taken care of, let us get down to business. I know why you're here, but does your thief?" Queenie took a breath. "Does Robin of Locksley know that his dear soulmate is dying? Dying because of the child he so desperately wants?" His taunts sent her in edge. She would have known he of all people would know. "The question is, why are you here?" He began to pave the floor before her. This action made her dizzy and she felt like she had to vomit. Swallowing, she took a few breaths to control her body.

"What do you want?" This time, to her horror, her voice shook. The weakness was there for him to pick at like a bird of prey.

"What do I want?" He seemed to test the question on his tongue, letting it ring around the room. "What I want is rather simple. I want your child."

"No." Before she understood what was happening, she had stood up. Magic surged around her, pure and white. "You will not take my child!" White tendrils circled her, almost like a shield.

"Why not?" Rumple pestered, seemingly oblivious of the magic throbbing in the air. "This child is killing you. Destroying you from the inside out. When it is born it will kill you, suck every drop of life from your body." He came closer and reached out his hand, fingers stretching. The magic flared. He pulled back his hand, staring at it. "Look at this power, Regina," he put out his hand again, not pulling back. "You can give me this child and keep this magic. So pure and untouched." He sounded wistful. Bike worked it's way throufg her throat.

"You will not touch my child!" Her voice was like a roar, the power exploding around her like wildfire. It was not hers, that she knew. It belonged to the daughter in her womb. The one created from soulmates. More powerful than even the savior possessed.

The magic was wild but not destructive. It filled the room, sniffing out all darkness. Looking around, all she could see was blinding white, pulsing and unmatched by any other. Her child would be powerful, of that she was sure.

As she watched, a second light fought her daughter's. No, not fought. The light was like lavender and it mixed with the white. She felt a weight in her lap and looked down. In her arms, Robyn stared back at her. Then she realized with a start that it was her magic. This child who was not hers was protecting her.

The onslaught of power and light continued for another moment before, in one final explosion, it was gone. And so was Rumplestiltskin. In his place there was a box. On shaky legs, Queenie clambered over to it, Robyn held tight to her chest. Reaching the box, Queenie kneeled down, opening the ornate lid with a tentative hand.

Inside lay a pink blanket. On one corner there was a name embroidered.

 _Cira_

A piece of paper caught her eye and she grabbed it, noting Rumple's neat scrawl as she did.

 _Tk my little dark one._

TBC...

–DulciMor


End file.
